


In amidst, of the deep blue abyss

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since emotions were still alien to him, sex was an experience Sai still couldn't quite process. No matter how many books he read, he still turned into a withering mess when Sasuke just touched him in the right places. Like right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In amidst, of the deep blue abyss

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt what to do, write porn. I'm a bit stuck with my other work so I decided to combine my favourite kink with a toppy Sasuke. Since I couldn't pick a second person, I made list and started out with Sai. Other people like Naruto, Neji or Minato will follow soon.

Since emotions were still alien to him, sex was an experience Sai still couldn't quite process. No matter how many books he read, he still turned into a withering mess when Sasuke just touched him in the right places. Like right now. 

Currently Said held onto the kitchen counter and gasped with every movement of Sasuke's ministrations. 

„It's too much,“ he said and his eyes fell shut when the thing pressed deeper into him. „It's too much.“ 

„You can do it,“ Sasuke answered, murmuring his response as he kneeled on the floor to get a better access. 

Sai mewled when it slipped deeper into his ass. His thighs were trembling and his fingers knuckles white as he tried to stay upright. He hadn't even really seen the toy Sasuke was using on him. The Uchiha just got home when Sai prepared dinner and Sasuke pulled down the pants to try out what he bought on a whim. 

All Sai knew it was blue, curved and teasing what must be his prostate. 

„Okay. This is the rest,“ Sasuke was saying. It was the only warning Sai would get before the toy enters him completely. Bending over completely from the pleasure, Sasuke held the base of the toy and Sai rocked his hips subtly. 

„It's big, Sasuke. It's so big.“

Gathering himself up, Sasuke bite down on Sai's neck. „No, it's not. You're just sensitive.“ 

Sai knew he was. His face was flushed and his cock weeping precome. Yet all Sasuke did was press the toy into him. 

„Nng,…“ Sai moaned since Sasuke had still to let go of the toy. It stretched more and shifted with every movement. 

„Come with me,“ Sasuke told him and the tight grip on his hips left him no choice. Sai followed Sasuke's lead with awkward steps for a half eternity. But all Sasuke did was lead him to table and guided Sai to lower himself onto one of the chairs. 

Shame filled Sai when he cried out loud when he sat down and the toy was trapped between him and the wood. His body shuddering, Sai's movements grew fanatic until Sasuke stopped him. 

„Stay here,“ he said and forced Sai to look up to him by tilting his neck with his strong hands. „Can you do this more?“  
Sai sniffled in desperate need to come but he nodded in the end. 

„Yeah.“ 

It's hard to stay in place with nothing to distract him. The round tip of the toy outright attacked his prostate now and Sai can't keep up against the pressure for long. But Sasuke has just his back turned, being a few feet away so Sai can't move. He wants to please Sasuke, who was been wrong so often. Sasuke deserves to some control over his life and Sai never quite knew what to do with this. 

Soon Sasuke returns and Sai is nearly past words. 

„Can you be good for me?“ Sai is asked and can only whimper his response. 

„Yes,“ he moaned weakly and barely notices it when Sasuke touched his cock. But instead of slow strokes bringing him to completion, Sai felt something cold around his flesh. He looked down to discover a metal ring wrapped around his cock. 

„What's … this?“

With every passing moment the toy nudged harder against his insides and now his dick is twitching, weeping, his whole body arching and yet Sai still can't find release. 

„It's for your control,“ Sasuke said, pressing his body against Sai's trembling one. „The ring stays until after we have eaten dinner.“ 

It did. It truly did. The toy stayed through dinner. Sai had barely the strength to move. Everything felt light, right here on the edge. Only after Sasuke has cleaned up, he turns to Sai. 

„We are done. What do you want?“ 

The question is cruel, because Sai can't decide. He's hard, the toy firmly inside his ass and yet it still isn't enough. 

„I want to ride it,“ Sai said. „I want to ride the toy until I come. I want you to watch.“ 

Sasuke's answer was a smirk and Sai whined when he was told, „Into the living room with you. We need space and a carpet.“ 

Sai scrambled to comply when Sasuke went ahead. He followed with uneven steps, to dazed with lust and his body burning to find release. With a ragged voice, Sasuke declared what Sai was supposed to do. 

„Come here. Kneel down,“ he said, voice hoarse. With one hand he grasped Sai's hips and dragged him to the floor. Shifting around Sai, Sasuke held the slim hips with his hands and positioned him until the base of the toy met the floor while the tip still rested in Sai'S ass. 

„Now, fuck yourself on it,“ Sasuke growled and forced Sai to bear down. 

„Yes!“ Sai breathed in relief. He was painfully hard, every muscle straining to have the orgasm he had been chasing for so long. 

Since Sasuke had finally given his permission, Sai lowered himself on the toy. It goes in so fast, so swift it nearly drives him over the edge instantly. But Sai feels Sasuke's gaze upon him, the callused hand stroking his cock. He realizes Sasuke wants a show and is ready to stave off Sai's release. 

With every inch of control he has, Sai pressed down with a soft sound. Pleasure zipped through him and he moaned as he began a steady pace, rolling his body as if he was riding something more than a plastic toy. 

Yet Sai knew he couldn't take this taunting for every long. 

„Please,“ he cried out after minutes of riding the toy in front of Sasuke. „Please, Sasuke. I can't...“

„It's okay,“ Sasuke touched his face, whispering. „You can come now. Come for me, Sai.“ 

Sai bucked, gasped before his back curved and he fell over, face first into Sasuke's lap. He comes with a strangled sound, the face somewhere near Sasuke's crotch, twitching and whimpering as he rode out the aftershocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: Neji probably. 
> 
> This will also be turned into a series. I hate one-shot collections. They are a horror to filter.


End file.
